


Under the Stars (Breathing and Loving Each Other)

by orphan_account



Series: archived fics [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt: things you said under the stars and in the grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you know that there are 300 billion stars in our galaxy, Yama-chan?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars (Breathing and Loving Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived fic. Previously deleted; reposting it (with minor edits) because I want it some other place than in my fic folder. 
> 
> Regardless of it being archived, I do hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or critic are always welcome!

There had been a power outage on their block, nobody really knew the reason why or when the power would come on again, but Oikawa wanted to take advantage of the stars that started illuminating the darkened streets, no longer hidden by street lamps and house lights. So now Yamaguchi and Oikawa were huddled together on a small clearing across their apartment complex, with their warm jackets on, and scarves wrapped tightly around their necks.  Winter had just barely ended so the night was still cool and crisp, causing both boys' noses and cheeks to go red.

“Did you know there are 300 billion stars in our galaxy, Yama-chan? ”

“Yes, Oikawa-san. You told me that last night.”

“Hmm, did you know that the universe constantly expands?”

“You told me that last night, too.”

“Did you know that the sun is 300,000 times larger than the Earth.”

“You told me that last night.”

“Did you know the central core of the Milky Way, our galaxy, contains a massive black hole?”

“Yes.”

“Did you there’s something called the Oort Cloud and it’s basically-”

“An extended shell of icy objects that exists in the outermost parts of the solar system? Yeah, I know.”

“Fine. Be that way.”

“It’s not my fault you don’t remember what you said to me last night.”

“How could I? I was too busy doing and saying other things to you.”

Yamaguchi blushed and thanked whoever was out there that Oikawa wasn’t looking directly at him now and that the night was dark enough to hide the his blush, even if it was only a little bit. If Oikawa realized he was blushing, he would taunt Yamaguchi to no end. They had been together for nearly three years already, so why is it that Yamaguchi still becomes flustered by Oikawa’s words? It’s because _I’m so handsome, Yama-chan~_ , Oikawa would probably say. Yamaguchi groaned at the thought of Oikawa telling him about how hot he was and how that must be why Yamaguchi still gets flustered.

“Is everything okay? Did you get so turned on by thinking about what I did you last night that you’re groaning about popping a raging hard on? Because I can fix that for you~”

“Please be quiet, Oikawa-san.”

Oikawa settled back into the grass, a small sigh escaping his lips as he stared up the stars. Yamaguchi slowly moved his hand and placed it on top of Oikawa’s, Oikawa turning his hand palm up and gently grasped Yama’s fingers in his, in response. They both laid there, in a comfortable silence, for a good thirty minutes, enjoying the warmth of their joined hands, and the view of the bright, twinkling stars. They could hear the laughter of children in the distance and protests of “No, mommy! I want to stay outside longer! The stars are so pretty!” as they were ushered inside their houses, to be tucked in and kissed goodnight.

“Hey, Yama-chan?”

“Mmmm?”

“I just thought of something that you don’t know.”

“I bet it’s another thing about space. And I bet you told me it last night. Please, Oika-”

Yamaguchi cut his sentence short in surprise. Oikawa had gotten up from his place in the grass, placed his hands and knees on either side of Yamaguchi’s body, and was looming over him, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Did you know, Yama-chan, that there are 300 billion-”

“Oikawa-san. Please, you’ve told me this twice already. If you’re losing your memory so fast, I think we should go and get you checked out.”

“Be quiet, Tadashi. And listen.”

With the use of his first name, Yamaguchi closed his mouth. Oikawa only used his first name in bed or when he was going to say something very important. So, Yamaguchi started to become nervous and panicky, trying to wrack his brain for something Oikawa needed to tell him. _Does he want to break up with me?,_ Yamaguchi thought. _No, you idiot. If he wanted to break up with you, he would’ve done it already._

“Yamaguchi! Yama-chan! Calm down, why are you getting so nervous? There’s nothing to be nervous about.”

Oikawa calling him in a worried voice and trying to still Yamaguchi’s trembling hands with his own, was enough to snap Yamaguchi out of his thoughts. _Oh_ , he thought, _I didn’t know I was shaking._

“Ah…I’m sorry, Oikawa-san.”

“Hah….” Oikawa let out a breath, “Okay, please just listen to me.”

“Yes. Okay, fine. Sorry, Oikawa-san…”

“Did you know that there are 300 billion stars in the sky but none of them can compare to how much I love you, Tadashi.”

“….”

“Why are you blushing, Yama-chan? I can see you blushing!”

“Why are you blushing? You shouldn’t be blushing! You were the one who decided to let those cheesy words out of your mouth!”

“Sh-shut up! I’m not blushing, you’re blushing!”

Yamaguchi let out a small giggle, which slowly morphed into a series of giggles and laughter, Oikawa joining in as both of them laughed at Oikawa’s cheesy words.

“But you know, Tadashi. I really do love you,” Oikawa said once they had stopped laughing and were once again lying still on the grass.

Smiling softly to himself, Yamaguchi replied, “I know that, Oikawa-san. I already know that, too.”

 


End file.
